The invention relates to a multipole electrical switch with a parallelepipedic case made of molded insulating material, housing:
an operating mechanism common to the set of poles to bring about opening and closing of the switch, PA1 a plurality of single-pole switch modules arranged side by side in adjacent compartments isolated from one another by separating partitions, each module being equipped with a movable contact in the form of a bridge cooperating with a pair of opposite stationary contacts to generate a double current interruption per pole, PA1 and transmission means designed to move the movable contacts of all the switch modules simultaneously by the action of the operating mechanism. PA1 each switch module comprises an individual switching bar supporting the movable contact, said bar being formed by a vertical-axis rotary insulating stud having an end-piece for guiding in rotation at one of its ends, and driving means at the other end, PA1 and a pair of actuating rods is mechanically coupled to the driving means of all the switching bars and cooperates with connecting rods of the operating mechanism to perform movement of the actuating rods in translation in opposite directions when moving from the open position to the closed position, and vice-versa, said elongate actuating rods extending parallel to one another in a horizontal plane perpendicular to the different rotary studs.
Known transmission means of the movable contacts of the set of poles comprise either a switching slide movable in translation by means of an operating mechanism positioned on the lateral side (FR-A-2,530,373), or a common rotary bar actuated by a rod of a toggle. The use of a slide or a rotary shaft supporting all the movable contacts imposes constraints of positioning and architecture and requires different embodiments according to whether the type is four-pole or three-pole.